She Lies With Angels
by Bandelero-Casanova
Summary: When Walter was younger, he fell in love but the witch he fell in love with has died. Now a broken man, can Alucard uncover the dark past of his only friend and comfort Walter in his time of need? WaltOC AluWalt. Oneshot.


**BANDELERO-CASANOVA**

**HELLSING**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I AM NOT A VAMPIRE, NOR DO I OWN HELLSING OR ALUCARD. WHICH IS VERY SAD, QUIET FRANKLY IF I WAS INTEGRA THEN I'D BE MISUSING MY HOT, HANDSOME VAMPIRE ALLLL THE TIME. YUM.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: MY HEART BURNS FOR YOU.**

The rain drizzled down over the bleak, grey town of London. The weather was even more miserable than normal. Though this did not surprise Walter, no, nothing would surprise him today. Walter stood, rigid and tall in the rain. Leaving his umbrella behind under the great oak, he didn't care for it right now. He couldn't even feel the icy rain against his skin. However, the rain gave him a peace that he so desperately craved today.

Next to him was the Vicar, short and fat. He had a round nose that was as red as a cherry and with every second word it shrivelled up as he sneezed out into the field. The Vicar spoke with his tiny voice, speaking not to Walter but the gloomy grave before them both. The weather was so abysmal and the mist so thick that Walter couldn't even read the inscription upon the marble tombstone. Father Presley, the Vicar, took barely five minutes to read out the last rights to this poor soul. There were no frills for this ceremony, this was a funeral for a nobody.

"I'll just leave you to it then, ho?" Father Presley muttered to the Angel of Death, taking out his newspaper from beneath his arm and using it to shield his jolly face from the rain. He turned towards the tiny medieval cathedral and setting off briskly through the mud and slop. Leaving Walter with nothing but his thoughts and the icy rain beating against his head.

"Thank you" Walter sighed, unsure of his next move. He closed his eyes, hugging himself tightly. Chilly rain rolled down his brow, making the raven haired man shiver. Walter dipped his chin down into his chest, shaking miserably as his feet squelched beneath the mud. He doubled over, his beaky nose almost touching his knees.

"I loved you, I love you so much…"Walter whispered, unable to handle the emotions raging inside him. He straightened up, his hands limp by his sides. He had lost his rigid persona, standing slouched on the spot. His right hand sliding up his chest and up to his face. Using his index finger and thumb, he gently brought his gold trimmed spectacles down off his face. Leaving them resting in his left hand, still limp by his side.

With his free hand, he rubbed the arch of his nose. Massaging his tired red eyes. In the darkness, alone, Walter felt a great tug within himself. His stomach knotted and his jaw clenched. Then he felt it, a sea of utter hopelessness and despair washed over him. Burning his soul, bringing forward everything he had hidden inside himself all these years. Things he had hidden from friends, family, things he had hidden from Alucard. Things he had even hidden from Integra.

Squeezing his eyes tight, he gave a giant whole-body shudder. Finally surrendering to himself, to his past and everything it contained, he choked. Letting out a strangled cry. His once strong legs giving way after over thirty years as a brave soldier, as the Angel of Death. Walter came falling to his knees before the tomb, mud covering his slacks. Flecks hitting his face but remaining untouched as he cried. Salty tears trailing down his weathered cheeks.

From behind the wreck of a man, there was an Earth shattering clap of thunder. The skies voice so powerful that the bricks atop the cathedral tower came falling to the Earth in a most unflattering style. The old oak behind Walter swayed and creaked in the worsening storm. Yet the Angel of Death remained seated on his ankles in the mud, unaffected by the wild surroundings.

"Come now Walter, this is a tad over-dramatic for you" came a thick, lush voice from behind the great, old oak.

"Is it, Alucard?" moaned Walter into his hands. Clenching his teeth to stop from bursting into tears.

"Others have died, yet you have never cried a drop for their pitiful mortal souls" Alucard mused, stepping out from the shadows. The mud didn't touch him, it seemed to avoid him. Like a leper in a market place, the mud rippled away from his every footstep. Walter snivelled, wiping his eyes before answering the handsome vampire.

"But she was different Alucard, I loved her"

"We all fall in love sometimes" chortled Alucard. He walked behind Walter or so Walter figured by the sound of his steps. The Angel of Death postponing his quiet sobs to listen for his vampire companion's presence.

Walter's eyelids grew heavy, there was a thick silence that he had no idea how to end. Suddenly, there was a rustle, making Walter jump as he felt something large and heavy encompass his shoulders. The warmth of it brightening his sombre spirits.

Walter gazed over his shoulder, his fingers playing with the red cloth over his body. Strong and warm material, loved and cared for by its owner. Walter felt a warm buzzing in his heart as he pulled the jacket over him. A vampire's jacket. Alucard's jacket.

"Come now old friend, tell me your mortal woes" Alucard said, kneeling down and wrapping his arms around Walter's shoulder. Holding him tight.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: THIS USED TO HAVE MORE CHAPTERS BUT THEY WEREN'T SO EFFECTIVE AFTER SUCH A GOOD FIRST CHAPTER, SO I DECIDED THIS WORKS BETTER AS A ONESHOT.**

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT, PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU CAN!**


End file.
